Ebola viruses are important emerging and biodefense pathogens for which there are no approved efficacious therapeutics. The overarching goal of the center will be to study Ebola viral RNA-dependent RNA polymerase complex and its interaction with proteins and RNA using structural and functional studies and to identify novel host factors that are critical for viral replication. The characterization of the viral RNA synthesis machinery by this interdisciplinary project will provide insight in to Ebola virus biology and identify new therapeutic targets. This is a multi-investigator collaborative research center with research conducted at several sites. The Administrative Core will coordinate advances in the research among the scientific components (Projects 1, 2, and 3; Core B and C). To ensure that the progress of this integrated research program will be maximized, the Administrative Core will be responsible for the following roles: Coordinate: weekly (at a minimum) teleconferences between the PIs of the research projects and cores; monthly (at a minimum) scheduled web- based interlab meetings to exchange and critique data; and annual Meeting among members of all participating groups, to be held at one of the participating sites. These meetings will facilitate reagent and scientific exchanges between the different laboratories. The Administrative Core will also coordinate annual meetings between the investigators and the External Advisors to assess scientific progress and to receive critical evaluations on the performance and future directions of the P01 project. In addition, the Administration will coordinate budget usage and establish a ?Core Usage Committee? to ensure that the research projects are well supported by the scientific cores. It will assist the investigators with preparation and submission of annual progress reports to the NIH; maintain a web site for data dissemination in connection with this project. The Administrative Core will provide support for efforts to recruit and educate research fellows, graduate and medical students in the field of virus-host interactions.